1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates the gaseous breath detection devices, and methods for using the same, and more particularly to a portable personal gaseous breath detection device incorporating digital circuitry to analyze a sample of alveolar air from the user of the device for the presence of alcohol.
2. Background Art
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for determining the concentration of alcohol in a mixture of gases and more particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for determining the concentration of alcohol in a breath sample for application in sobriety detection systems.
Various techniques have been employed for calculating a person's blood alcohol concentration by measuring breath samples. A first method employs an infrared absorption technique for determining the blood alcohol concentration. Breath alcohol levels are measured by passing a narrow band of IR light, selected for its absorption by alcohol, through one side of a breath sample chamber and detecting emergent light on the other side. The alcohol concentration is then determined by using the well-known Lambert-Beers law, which defines the relationship between concentration and IR absorption. This IR technology has the advantage of making real-time measurements; however, it is particularly difficult and expensive to achieve specificity and accuracy at low breath alcohol concentration levels. Also, the IR detector output is nonlinear with respect to alcohol concentration and must be corrected by measurement circuits.
A second method employs a fuel cell together with an electronic circuit. In breath alcohol testing devices presently used commercially, in which fuel cells are employed, the conventional way of determining breath alcohol is to measure a peak voltage across a resistor due to the flow of electrons obtained from the oxidation of breath alcohol on the surface of the fuel cell. Although this method has proven to have high accuracy levels, there are a number of problems. The peaks become lower with repeated use of the fuel cell and vary with different temperatures. In order to produce a high peak, it is customary to put across the output terminals of the fuel cell a high external resistance, on the order of a thousand ohms, but the use of such a high resistance produces a voltage curve which goes to the peak and remains on a high plateau for an unacceptably long time. To overcome that problem, fuel cell systems began to short the terminals, which drops the voltage to zero while the short is across the terminals. However, it is still necessary to let the cell recover, because if the short is removed in less than one-half to two minutes after the initial peak time, for example, the voltage creeps up. Peak values for the same concentration of alcohol decline with repeated use whether the terminals are shorted or not, and require 15-25 hours to recover to their original values.
In addition, individual fuel cells differ in their characteristics. All of them slump with repeated use in quick succession and also after a few hours' time of non-use. They degrade over time, and in the systems used heretofore, must be re-calibrated frequently. Eventually, they degrade to the place at which they must be replaced. Presently, the cell is replaced when it peaks too slowly or when the output at the peak declines beyond practical re-calibration, or when the background voltage begins creeping excessively after the short is removed from the cell terminals.
Systems employing this method were also cost prohibitive for many applications. One reason for the high cost associated with the fuel cell techniques is that the method requires that the breath sample be of a determinable volume. Historically, this has been accomplished through the use of positive displacement components such as piston-cylinder or diaphragm mechanisms. The incorporation of such components within an electronic device necessarily increases the costs associated with the device.
In a third method, the alcohol content in a breath sample is measured using a semiconductor sensor commonly referred to as a Tagucci cell. Among the advantages of devices utilizing semiconductor sensors are simplicity of use, light weight, and ease of portability and storage. Such units have been employed in law enforcement work as “screening units,” to provide preliminary indications of a blood alcohol content and for personal use. Although this method provides a low cost device, instruments incorporating this method have proved to have poor accuracy because of the need to hold input voltage signals to the electronic components of the device at constant, steady, regulated levels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a breath test device that is easy to use yet accurate in its results, is portable and is an item that the user will remember to bring with him/her to an event or location where alcohol is being consumed.